Maya Loves Friar Oops She Means Fires!
by unicornninjafangirl
Summary: Maya sits Lucas down for a talk. It doesn't go the way she planned but she's not complaining.


Maya Loves Friar.. Oops She Means Fires!

The talk by the fireplace in ski lodge goes a little differently.

I don't own gmw or lucaya if I did lucaya would've gotten together much sooner.

Pure fluff, unfortunately I'm not very good so they might be a little ooc.. Plus it's my first fanfic so bear with me :) enjoy!

Maya curled Lucas' shirt into her fist. Her heart was beating much too fast. Maya wasn't ready to end this thing she had with Lucas, she kind of treasured it, though she'd never say that out loud. But it had to be done. The triangle was much too painful. She couldn't stand watching Riley look at her and Lucas with sadness in her eyes. So that's why Maya was now plopping the cowboy down in front of the burning fire.

 _The irony_ , she thought, the moment that had started it all was in front of a fire and now it was going to end in front of one. The fire's heat burned into her side as she sighed and looked at Lucas head on. "Look, Lucas, we both know there's only one girl that you like. Only one of us makes that cowboy heart of yours go clipity clop."

He smiled, it was so warm she could only guess who came to mind when she gave that description. She smirked. "And it's me," she stated.

Maya stared at Lucas, waiting for his face to morph into confusion or frustration. But it remained the same, that sweet smile of his, that actually seemed to soften.

Maya froze. Why did he just laugh softly in relief? This is not what she had planned! Lucas gave her another smile that could melt the coldest of ice. "Yeah, when you put it that way, it makes a lot of sense," he ran a hand through his hair, "Riley and I were made for each other."

The statement made Maya bristled. _Oh._ _That's why you don't hope for things,_ she told herself. She smiled the brightest smile she could muster, "Exactly!"

She must have done a pretty bad job at covering up her disappointment because Lucas laughed "Oh, Maya, Maya, Maya, I'm teasing! Of course it's you who makes my cowboy heart feel all 'clipity clop.' Well actually," he chuckled nervously, "it's more like you make my heart feel like it's riding a bucking bull! It's been you for a long time now. I…" he looked down. "I knew how you'd react, though. I knew you would tell me it was the wrong decision and that I should choose Riley. But I assure you, Miss Maya Penelope Hart, I made my decision all on my own."

"But you can't-," Maya tried to interrupt but he held up a finger.

"I'm a big boy I get to make decisions too. I know what you're thinking, that Riley's happiness is all that matters to you, but Maya, your happiness matters too." Maya's heart stumbled over itself while Lucas plowed on. "Besides, Maya, you make me happy. And I think I deserve to be happy too. And.. if we make each other happy don't you think we should give this a shot? Because I do. And don't get me wrong. I love Riley, I do. Just not the same way I love you."

Taken aback Maya's eyes widened, staring at the cowboy in shock. Lucas was still rambling on but Maya couldn't hear, the rush in her ears was too loud. "What?" Is all she managed to squeak out.

Lucas paused. "I said, that even though you're super tough on the outside, I know you're soft inside and I admire how you are you, no matter what."

Maya shook her head, "Before that."

Lucas smirked, "That you're stunning and sometimes I find it hard to actually look at you."

Maya laughed at that, shaking off her shock "Not that! What you said about Riley and me?"

Lucas thought for a moment, his brows creased while he tugged at the drawstrings on his hoodie, "Oh! Oh. You mean that bit." Maya nodded, "That.. I- I love you?"

Maya nodded again, smiling softly.

Shrugging, Lucas looked her in the eyes. Her beautiful eyes. "It's true. I do love you."

Then in true Maya fashion she smirked. "I thought so." Confidence regained, she tapped his knee playfully, "I love you too, Lucas."

His smile lit up causing Mays heart to pick up the pace again. He stood, pulling Maya onto her feet and into him for a hug, one that neither really wanted to leave. Maya sighed into his chest. How was she gonna tell Riley? It could wait a while. Right now, Maya wanted to try something she'd been wanting to do since Texas. She tilted her head up to find Lucas already staring back. She pushed herself onto her toes as Lucas lowered his head.

(I knowwwww I'm sorry! I couldn't decide which way to take it. If you want me to keep going please give me ideas. I hope you liked iiiit! If you didn't it's because I wrote this at one in the morning lol. Please review!


End file.
